Another Pokemon High Story
by Camilleon
Summary: It's a new semester at Indigo Plateau Academy and there's a new student. Based on PokeSpe. I'm nice so the pairing are; oldrival, special, mangaquest, soulsilver, frantic. Read the story for rest. R
1. Chapter 1

**a/n:** okay first of all this is _kinda_ based on POKEMON SPECIAL/ADVENTURES so if you're looking for anime based stuff leave now...

and I know Kotone/Lyra whatever isn't actually in the manga and Crystal wears her clothes, but I don't care, I feel so sad that Silver is alone (oops spoiler=P) and btw I'll call her Soul so her name will fit the whole game based stuff=))

- **END -**

It was the beginning of the second semester at Indigo Plateau High. Students were meeting eachother again, hugging, screaming and all that stuff. But still even seeing their friends wasn't enough to make them forget the horrible truth. School had started again.

Gold, Silver and Crystal's first class was 'Advanced Type'. Gold was wearing his trademark red and white jacket under his black school blazer and blue pants. Silver was more well dressed as he was wearing a white shirt and red tie under his navy blue school blazer –which was buttoned- as he was supposed to. Chris was also wearing a white shirt. It was tucked in her black skirt and she was loosely wearing a red bolo tie with the schools emblem. Her navy blue blazer was unbuttoned and her skirt was tight.

"I hear there's a new student coming to our class." Said Chris.

"And by that you mean it's a rumor or...?" said Gold cockily.

"I know it! I have my sources." Said Chris.

"And by sources you mean—" continued Gold.

"Platina! As in the student council president. Don't question me!" she said angrily.

"This early in the morning and you're already having a fight with your girlfriend." Smirked Silver.

"I am not his girlfriend!" yelled Chris.

"I know you're way outta his league." He pointed at Gold.

"Who are you talking about? I don't see any girls fluttering around you!" said Gold pissed.

"I don't need any weak scrawny girls around me unlike you who needs them to hide his own weak self." Silver smirked more.

"Who are you calling weak. You're not strong you're just scary to every girl other than Blue. Don't scare the new student if she's a girl okay..." Gold turned away from him.

"She doesn't have to be afraid of me to run away from you." Silver also turned away as Lucian walked in with a new student.

"Children this is Soul. She will be in your class starting this semester until you graduate next year." He said . "Go on, introduce yourself."

The girl seemed shy. She was wearing a white shirt and black skirt which had suspenders. She was also wearing a red ribbon which matched the one on her hairband. Her jacket was hanging on her bag. "I'm Soul. I came here from New Bark Town. Pleased to meet you."

Gold suddenly moved. "New Bark Town?" he said loudly.

Soul was suprised. She raised her head to look at him. "Gold?"

"Soul? Soul!" yelled Gold happily. "Long time no see."

Soul smiled. The teacher told her to sit right in front of him, between Chris and Silver. "You know him?" asked Chris. Soul nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Chris."

After a long hour of learning which type has more attack stats and etc. The class ended.

"So Soul, which dorm are you in?" asked Chris.

Soul looked at a paper in her hand. "North Wing, Group A." She said.

"Awesome, we're in the same dorm." Said Chris. "I'll introduce you to the others at lunch."

"So how's everyone back home?" asked Gold.

"They're fine. Professor Elm said he was going to give a few lectures here this semester abour baby Pokémon and breeding. He even asked your parents if he could borrow a few eggs." Said Soul.

"I hope my mom will send some food with him." Said Gold. "I'll give you some if you want. I'll even share it with that strict woman if she asks nicely. But I won't give it to that guy with the black aura."

"Who would want to eat the same food as you." Said Silver rudely.

"You're just jealous 'cause my mom sent me home cooked food." Said Gold.

"What food? It's not even real." Said Silver.

"Even if it's not real, you're not getting any. Hmpf!" said Gold and raised his nose.

"They're such good friends." Smiled Soul.

"Who's good friends with that guy?" yelled Silver looking angrily at Soul.

Soul suddenly got very scared and teary. "I-I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

Silver slightly moved back when he saw her expression.

"Look what you did. You almost made her cry!" said Gold.

"Shut up the both of you!" said Chris finally. "It's both your fault. It's her first day here, geesh."

It was almost lunch time and with Chris' help Soul made it until then without another problematic situation.

"Again I'm sorry about those two idiots." Said Chris.

"No problem. They say I'm too much of a crybaby anyway." Said Soul.

"Don't say that. Let me introduce you to the other girls in our dorm." Said Chris as she walked to a table with four girls.

"This is Blue, she's a senior. A year ahead of us." Blue had long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and a red tie. She had a white skirt on. Blue smiled and said hi.

"This here is Yellow. She's in the same class as Blue." Yellow was short, but has long blond hair. She was wearing a black shirt, red tie and school vest. She also had a white skirt.

"Wait... You're older than me?" asked Soul shocked. Yellow nodded.

"This is Sapphire. She's a year younger than us, a sophmore." Sapphire had short brown hair which she tied up with a barrette except for two parts in the front. She was wearing a half unbuttoned white shirt over black shorts. Her school jacket was tied to her waist.

"Hiya. You can call meh Sapphy." She said.

"And this is Platina. She's a freshman, but she's also the student counsel president." Platina had long blue hair. She was wearing a white shirt and black vest over her black skirt. Her jacket was longer and reached to the end of her skirt. She also had a pink scarf the same color as her socks.

"Guys, this is Soul. She's in my class and she came here from New Bark Town today. She'll be staying with us." Explained Chris.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Okay I'll leave you here for awhile. I need to go to the elementary section to check up on Emerald." Said Chris as she left.

"So if you're from New Bark..." said Blue. "You must know Gold. He said it was a small town."

"Yes, we're old friends." Said Soul.

"So you must know his secrets or maybe embarrassing memories." Grinned Blue.

"N-no, I don't think so." Hessitated Soul.

"Too bad. I thought I had some good gossip or stuff for Silver mock about." Sighed Blue. "Oh, did you meet Silver, he's also in you class."

"I just came here today, I can't remember anyone's name other than Crystal and Gold." Said Soul.

"Ya can't miss him." Said Sapphy while stuffing herself. "He's da one with red hair 'n da bad attitude."

Soul suddenly flinched and her face took a scary expression. "I guess you did meet him." Said Platina.

"Sapphire, no!" suddenly a guy yelled and took the food away from Sapphire. He was wearing a white shirt over a red t-shirt and had an unbuttoned navy blue vest over them.

"What da ya think yer doin'? Ruby you idiot!" yelled Sapphy.

"You're eating like a barbarian, you'll mess up your clothes." He said and started to look at her if he was already too late. "What happened to your skirt, I especially prepared it for you to wear it today!"

"Nonna yer business. I feel more comfortable like this! Now give meh mah food back!" yelled Sapphy and took her food back from Ruby.

"Ugh!" Ruby was defeated. Then he suddenly realized the new face. "Hi, you must be new. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Soul." Said Soul hessitantly as she shook his hand.

"Don't mind this brute, she wasn't supposed to born a girl." Said Ruby.

"What did ya say?" yelled Sapphy angrily.

"Nothing, nothing. Just don't eat much or you'll get fat." He said as he left.

"Ruby, you idiot. I'm going to kill you." Said Sapphy as she took a last bite and went after him.

"Don't worry about them. They actually have a very good relationship. They just bicker like this when there's nothing going on." Said Blue. "Anyway, did Silver do something to you? I can yell at him for it. He'll listen to me, I'm kinda like his big sister."

"It's okay. It was probably my fault anyway." Said Soul.

Suddenly two guys came to their table. One with black hair who was wearing a white vest and red tie over a black shirt and the other with brown hair who was wearing a semi-buttoned black shirt with an untied bowtie. Both had white pants.

"Hi!" said the black-haired one.

"Soul, these are Red and Green. Green, Red, this is Soul." Introduced Blue.

"Our class is about to start." Said Green.

"Oh, right!" said Blue as she and Yellow packed their stuff. "Sorry we gotta leave."

"See you at the dorm." Yellow waved goodbye.

Now only Soul and Platina were left at the table. Soul suddenly found herself looking at the blue-haired girl and losing herself at thought.

Suddenly Platina looked upto her. "Don't worry I'll sit with you until Chris gets back." She said.

"Oh thanks." Smiled Soul. "I actually hadn't thought of that."

And then suddenly two boys came and sat on either side of Platina. One was black-haired and wearing a hat. He was wearing a white shirt and a navy blue vest. He also had a red scarf. The other was blond. He had a navy blue blazer over his white shirt and he also had a green scarf.

"Missy, we came as soon as we were done with our lunch. We came to pick you up for class." Said the blond one.

"Don't be rude. I'm accompanying Soul here, until Chris gets back. Be polite and introduce yourselves." Said Platina.

The guys had just realized Soul.

"I'm Diamond, feel free to call me Dia." Said the black-haired boy.

"I'm Pearl." Said the blond one.

"Can I have a piece of that?" asked Dia pointing at Soul's bento.

"Don't be rude." Said Platina as Pearl hit Dia's head.

"It's okay, you can have some. I don't think I'll able to finish it all anyway." Said Soul.

"Thank you." Smiled Dia as he recieved the generous donation. "He wouldn't let me finish what I started to eat."

"Because you started to eat from other people's plates." Said Pearl.

Soul giggled. "You think it's funny?" asked Dia. Soul suddenly got a bit scared, but nodded. "That's great! We want to be a famous comedy duo, you know."

Soul instantly felt better. "That's great. I'd love to watch that sometime. Atleast I know you won't get mad at me for thinking you are friends." Smiled Soul. Right at that moment Silver was walking pass right behing her. She didn't see him, but he heard her.

"Why would we do that? We've been best friends forever." Said Pearl. "And Missy's been our other best friend ever since we met her."

"Are you guys also in the student councel?" asked Soul.

The boys shook their heads. "Missy's the politician. She's smart, we're funny." Said Dia.

"And she won't admit she laughs at out jokes." Said Pearl.

"That's because I don't. As a Berlitz I must always keep my poise." Said Platina. All three of them just stared at her.

"Hey guys." Suddenly a cheery voice came from behind. It was Chris. "I kinda got caught up talking to Emerald and I ran all the way back when I realized how late it was. Thanks for taking care of Soul. Come on Soul, we got to get to gym pronto."

Gym was a great class. Everyone loved it mostly because they could train with the Pokémon. Today's lesson was about Pokéathlon and Crasher Wake paired everyone up so two people could form a team with their Pokémon.

"Okay, this is simple. Today we'll practice '_Goal Roll'_, but instead of three your teams will have two Pokémon. On from each team member. Remember it's important to have a great bond with your Pokémon, but at this school we teach you how to bond with other trainers aswell, so look at the board to see who you're paired up with."

Everyone dashed to the board and everything was a mess. But eventually it began to become calmer and teams started to form.

"Looks like you're with me Chris." Grinned Gold.

"My lucky day." She rolled her eyes. "Who're you with Soul?"

Soul was still trying to find her name. "She's with me." Said Silver suddenly coming from Gold's back.

"Since when were you here?" jumped Gold.

"Since the class began. Serious how did you get to this year without failing." Mocked Silver.

"Oh enough with it." Said Chris. "We have work to do. Come out Arckee." She took out her Arcanine.

"Right." Said Gold and took out Ataro. "I see an empty space over there, c'mon Chris."

They left and now Soul was with Silver, her teammate. There was an awkward silence between them.

Silver ended that. "Look, about today..." Soul didn't know what was happening and she was afraid so she just closed her eyes and leaned away. "I'm sorr—"

Just as Soul was opening her eyes after hearing what he was saying, she saw Gold between them. "What do you think you're doing? Making her cry again? What's wrong with you picking on her just because she's my friend? Is that why? Do you wanna learn my embarrassing secrets from her? If that's going to leave her alon I'll tell you. I slept with a Jigglypuff doll till last summer. I gave my mother's Vulpix a bad haircut and told her it was Ataro and—" Gold suddenly stopped when he realized everyone including Chris and Soul were laughing at him. Silver was trying very hard to keep his cool and not busrt out laughing.

"He was just apologizing Gold." Said Soul.

Then everyone suddenly stopped laughing. "H-he was apologizing?" asked Gold in total shock.

Soul didn't get why he was so confused, but she nodded. Silver suddenly got restless. He lightly grabbed Soul's wrist and started to walk away. "Come on, we have things to do."

Coming Soon...

btw... you can go to my deviantart page (my user is camilleopard) and see the characters' uniforms, just search IPA - _character's name_ (like IPA - Red)


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:** there're many different things happening in the story (maybe not yet but there will be) so I thought every chapter would only tell a single one so don't get confused if the latter chapters take other characters as lead.

**- END - **

"Fot the last time Red, no matter what, a Lapras cannot defeat a Shedinja unless it knows AncientPower!" yelled Green in their common room.

But soon his voice was shadowed by Gold's. "SILVER'S IN LOOOOOVE!" he yelled coming into the common room. Everyone in the room suddenly turned his way.

"Shut up you idiot. You don't know what you're talking about." Said Silver angrily coming after him.

Gold didn't mind him. He turned to the others in the room. Red, Green, Ruby, Dia and Pearl were staring at him. "He apologized for the first time today."

Everyone seemed shocked, except for Green. "What are you talking about. He apologizes all the time."

"Blue wasn't anywhere near." Grinned Gold as Green's face also mimiced the others' shocked faces. "He apologized to Soul."

"Yeah, right before you admitted you sleep with a Jigglypuff doll." Said Silver.

Everyone started to chuckle. "I don't sleep with it anymore!" yelled Gold.

"Wait. Soul, the new girl?" asked Pearl. Gold nodded.

"Missy says she's afraid of you." Said Dia. "Must be unrequited love."

"I am _not_ in love with her!" yelled Silver and went to his room.

Suddenly alittle blond kid came in. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black shorts. He threw his bag on the ground and quickly untucked his shirt.

"As cheerful as always, Emerald." Smirked Ruby.

"Hmpf. Easy for you to say. I have to wear these stupid clothes like this and we only talk about Pokémon for an hour. The highlight of my day was when Chrystal came during lunch." Complained Emerald. "And when she came all she talked about was how those two idiots made her new friend almost cry." He pointed at Gold.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! Besides she was my friend first." Said Gold.

"No she wasn't. I met her first." Said Emerald.

"I'm talking about Soul." Said Gold.

"Whatever. Now I have to do this stupid homework only a genius like Crystal or Green can do. Well maybe some other people can do it too, but it's obvious it'd be too hard for you." Said Emerald to Gold.

"Who says so? Give me that. I'll show you who the genius is." Said Gold and took Emerald's homework and went to his room.

"Too easy." Said everyone in unison.

At the girls' dorm things were quieter. Blue was doing her nails, Platina was checking the new document for the council and Chris was helping Sapphire with her homework. Yellow and Soul were sitting on beanbags and chatting.

"So how do you like the school so far?" asked Yellow.

"It's pretty nice. The classes are great and some people are actually nicer than I thought." Said Soul.

"Huh? Who's that supposed to be?" asked Yellow.

Chris suddenly showed up behind Soul's back. "Are you talking about Silver? Yes, he did apologize to you today. That was pretty unusual."

"No way! Silver did?" asked Blue suddenly blowing her nails.

"Why does it shock everyone so much?" asked Soul.

"That's 'cos Silver's acold-hearted kid who doesn't even love his Pokémon. Just thinks they're fo' battling and they're useless if they're weak. Even dat ol' Ruby's better than him." Said Sapphire.

"That's so sad." Said Soul.

"And that's so wrong." Argued Blue. "He's just misunderstood. None of you've gone through what he's gone through."

"You did, but you didn't turn out like him." Said Chris.

"That's because he was so young. I was old enough to think for myself." Said Blue. "Don't mind them Soul. Silver's a good kid."

"He's not that bad, I can agree." Said Yellow.

"It's weird to recieve wisdom from the two women who always score worse than us." Said Platina.

"What does school have to do with this?" said Blue.

"You're even worse. Atleast Yellow gets a decent grade. You fail almost every exam." Said Chris.

"This is what I get for rooming with the geeks." Muttered Blue.

"There's nothing bad about getting good grades. Chris, Sapphy and I are always the first in our classes, whereas Green's at yours and you're deadlast with Red." Said Platina.

"It's hard to argue when she enters the race." Said Blue to herself. "Whatever. I'll show you. See who's gonna be last this time." She went for the door and right infront of her standing was Winona.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" she asked furiously.

"Uhm, East Wing. I was gonna ask Green to study with me." Said Blue.

"It's late you're not allowed to be out you're room. I don't know what that Wallace is telling his boys, but it's room time now. No exceptions!" Winona shut the door.

"Geez, Winona is such a though Wing Head." Sighed Blue. "The girls at the South Wing must be really glad they got Fantina. She's barely ever around."

"She did you a favor. Like Green was gonna agree so easily to study with you, especially at this hour." Grinned Chris.

"Hmpf. He can't possibly ignore my puppy pout." Said Blue.

"Doubt it." Said Chris, Sapphy and Platina all at the same time.

"Meanies. Soul if you're going to be smart atleast be nice unlike them." Said Blue.

"Wow, so you guys must study alot." Said Soul.

"Nah, I just remember what Papa taught me." Said Sapphy.

"I study all the time. But the thing we see at school I had already learnt them when I was young so I study new things." Said Platina.

"Don't mind them their minds work differently than normal people." Said Yellow. "I'm glad you like it here. It'll get better during the year. There are lots of events."

"One of them is very soon actually. Since it's the beginning in February, the Valentine's Ball and every related event will begin in the next two weeks." Said Platina. "This year there's a '_Girls_ _Choice'_ dance and the invitations will be chocolates, so there's an extra class for that."

"Great, I'll make a batch for Emerald. He seemed pretty upset today." Said Chris.

"The dance is for high school students only." Said Platina.

"Then I'll just give him the chocolates." Said Chris.

"Don't ya think Gold'll be jealous?" smirked Sapphy.

"Yeah right and worry if Ruby'll like your chocolates." Said Chris.

"Of course he will... or else." Said Sapphy. "Who are ya gonna give chocolates to Platina?"

"Diamond and Pearl of course." She said bluntly.

"Can you bring two guys?" said Chris.

"Platina, you man-killer." Smirked Blue.

"Who's bringing them. They are my escorts." Said Platina.

"Who are you going to ask Yellow?" asked Soul. Yellow suddenly turned all red and couldn't say a word.

"She'll be too embarrased to even make chocolates. Even if she did Red would be just as embarrased to speak when she gives them to him." Said Blue.

"Blue, you idiot." Said Yellow throwing her a pillow.

"No! My nails!" yelled Blue.

"Who're you gonna give?" asked Soul to Blue.

Blue put a finger on her mouth. "That's a secret." She winked.

Next day Soul's first class was '_Probability_' with Lucy. When she came to class she realized everyone was sitting mostly in the back rows.

"You should also take a seat back. It's more _probable_ that you won't be attacked by her if you're behind someone else." Said Silver suddenly showing up.

"Silver! You scared me. Gold was right, how do you do that?" asked Soul.

"Hmpf. That guy's never right. He couldn't even do an elementary kids homework last night and went to bed late." Said Silver. He took a seat on the third row. Soul sat next to him near the wall. Chris was right behind her.

Lucy came in. Following her was her Seviper. "Morning class. Today we're having a oral quiz. So let's find out who's run out of luck shal we." She took out a case with pieces of papers in it.

Suddenly Gold came running. "Sorry I'm late! Overslept 'cause of homework." Just as he was about to take a seat, Seviper caught his leg with her mouth.

"I guess it's you. Gold, you're up." Grinned Lucy.

"Up for what?" asked Gold.

"Silence! First question: What has the ability _Sniper_ do with a critical hit?" asked Lucy.

"A quiz? This early in the morning!" gasped Gold.

"7... 6... 5..." started Lucy.

"Alright, I know this... It's triples the possiblity of the attack being a critical hit." Said Gold.

"Wrong. Next question: What's the percentage of a critical hit occuring when using Slash?"

"10%?" hessitated Gold.

"Wrong. Next question: What's the percentage of a Pokémon who can learn either Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn or Hydro Cannon being female?"

"Could you repeat that again?" asked Gold. Lucy glared at him angrily. "I don't know what you're asking!"

"This is just wasting our time. Gold, you fail the quiz. Anyone who can answer any of the questions?" asked Lucy. Chris was the only one raising her hand. Lucy sighed. "Chris."

"The answer for the first question is that _Sniper_ ability will triple the damage done during a critical hit rather than double it." Said Chris.

"Exactly." Lucy stared at Gold who was silently taking his seat. "Now, next question, anyone? If you don't I'll pick."

"12.5%" said Silver.

"That's right." Said Lucy.

"Hey, but I was close!" argued Gold.

"Silence!" yelled Lucy as Seviper use Flamethrower ove Gold's head. "Next!" Nobody said a word. "Fine, I'll pick." She chose a paper. "Soul."

Soul gulped. "Okay if the Pokémon can learn either Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn or Hydro Cannon it must be a starter. And since their ratio is 1:7 female to male then... 100 divided by 8 is... also 12.5%" she answered.

"Correct." Said Lucy. "One question: Who here would've reconsidered their 2nd and 3rd answeres again if they were written on a paper since they are same?" Almost half of the class raised their hands. "And all of you would've been wrong, so from now on don't complain when I do oral tests."

After class everyone seemed exhausted. "Soul, c'mon leave those smartpants and let's go have some fun." Said Gold.

"If you didn't notice she was one of the people who answered the questions you couldn't." Said Chris.

"Well, she took alot of time to answer." Said Gold.

"That's because she didn't answer by memory. She was smart enough to understand the question and solve it on the spot." Said Silver. "I bet you don't even know how to find the percentage equivalent of a ratio."

Soul giggled. "What's so funny?" they asked.

"He wants to go away to have fun, but you guys are already having fun." Said Soul.

"I don't see anyone having fun while this guy's around." Said Gold pointing at Silver.

"Well I am." Smiled Soul.

"You apparently don't have any nerves or sense or eyes or—" as Gold continued the three went on ahead. "Hey, where do you think you're going leaving me behind like this?"


	3. Chapter 3

It was the week before the Valen'tine's Events began. Girls had and extra cooking class to make chocolate and the guys had either dressing or shopping classes because they needed it.

The cooking class was taught by Forsythia. All the girls had to be there and they had to make chocolates.

Some very depressed, some were confident. Blue seemed rather hyped. She was working really fast.

"What are you doing?" asked Crystal.

"It's a secret." Winked Blue.

"You're going overboard again aren't you?" said Chris.

"No way."

"Then what are you making?"

"Triple Royal Chocolate Cheesecake with White Chocolate Syrup and Bitter Chocolate Topping." Said Blue.

"Right, definetely not going overboard." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? What are you doing?" asked Blue.

"Chocolate Caramels." Said Chris.

"Very original." Said Blue as she rolled her eyes.

"Huh." Said Chris and turned to Soul. "What are you making?"

"Chocolate Chip Muffins." Said Soul. "I'll save some of the batter to make Poffins for my Pokémon."

"And who are you going to give the muffins to?" asked Chris and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know, but you can have some if you like." Said Soul.

Chris seemed disappointed a bit and asked Sapphy and Platina what they were doing.

"I'm just making simple chocolates with fudge inside." Said Sapphy.

"Yeah, because that's really simple." Smirked Blue.

"I'm making Chocolate Velvet Pie for Pearl and Chocolate Tuxedo Pie with Pecan Crust for Dia." Said Platina.

"Making special pies for your special men." Smirked Blue.

"Doesn't matter, Dia will most probably eat both of them anyway." Said Chris.

Then everyone gathered around Yellow. "Whatcha doin'?" yelled Sapphy.

Yellow jumped. "Chocolate Covered Strawberries." Said Yellow hessitantly.

"Yellow, I never knew you were such a fiend." Smirked Blue.

Yellow turned red. "Don't start embarrassing her." Said Chris.

...

"This is sooo stupid!" complained Gold only to be hit by Fantina. "I know how to dress, why is there a lesson for it?"

"Ah, you think you do, but look at what you're wearing." Said Fantina pointing at his clothes.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Gold.

"There's nothing right about them. Look at them." She pointed at Silver and Ruby. "They are already well-dressed yet they sren't complaining."

"That's because Silver acts like a snob and that guy is more of a girl." Said Gold and pointed at Ruby.

"Don't talk bad about others when you're the worst." Said Juan suddenly showing up behind him.

"Hey why are all the dorm heads here except for Winona?" asked Gold.

Wallace sighed.

"Lets not talk about that." Said Juan.

"Great job, getting the heads worked up even though this is not a real class." Grinned Silver.

"Whatever, and look who's talking sucking up to them."

"I'm not sucking up, I'm just not an awful student like you."

"Whatever, and why are you even dressing up. Expecting chocolates from someone?" smirked Gold.

"Yeah, right." Said Silver. "And look who's talking you won't even be able to enter the dance looking like that even if a miracle occured and Chris gave you chocolates." Grinned Silver. "Besides unlike you everyone knows I'm gonna get chocolates."

"Yeah, from Blue. Let's make a bet. Whoever gets asked to the dance last has to be the servent of the other's for a week." Said Gold.

"A month." Said Silver.

"Two weeks." Said Gold.

"Look who's unconfident." Smirked Silver. "Fine two weeks."

"You're on." Said Gold.

"I can't think of a way that this can't go wrong." Said Green. "I'm glad I'm not going to the dance." Suddenly everyone gathered around him. "What?"

"Too bad. You were the only person other than Ruby we knew for sure to be invited." Said Gold.

"What?"

"You know... Blue's obviously gonna ask you." Said Red.

"Yeah right, who'd go with that pesky woman." Said Green only to recieve angry stares from Silver. "And what are you saying, what about those two?" he pointed at Dia and Pearl.

"Eh, they're in their own world. They'll go to the dance with Platina. All three of them. How boring." Said Gold. "And that guy is so caught up in the clothes..."

Ruby was checking himself over and over in front of the mirror. The others just looked away.

...

"So Soul..." said Chris. "Since you made them you'll have to invite someone. Who're you gonna ask?"

"I don't know. I've been here for a week. My only guy friend is Gold. Huh, maybe I'll ask him." She said.

"Uhm... Soul..." hesitated Chris.

"Yes?"

"Could you possibly... not ask him?" she said.

"Huh?"

"It's just that... If I have to ask someone I want it to be him." Chris blurted out.

"Oh, okay. No problem." Smiled Soul.

"And please don't tell anyone." Said Chris.

...

"Ugh horrible. Why are we supposed to buy bling to the girl who asks us after a month? It's so stupid." Complained Gold.

"It's tradition." Said Silver.

"Then all the girls would go for the rich boy. Makes no sense." Said Gold. "And besides what about you two? Do you possibly think you can get something that'll suit Platina? She is ultra rich."

"No problem. She gives us obligation chocolate." Said Dia and he made a thumbs up sign.

"You don't have to worry. You won't get any." Smirked Silver.

"You're confusing me with yourself."

"Just don't except the chocolate. It's that simple." Said Green.

"Wanna bet he'll show up to the dance with Blue?" Gold whispered to Red and he smirked.

...

It was the end of the school day. Everyone was heading back to the dorms. Soul had her muffins with her, but on her way back she bumped into someone and fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Silver offering a hand.

Soul took it and got up. "Thanks. Silver, I'm glad I bumped into you." Smiled Soul.

"You are?"

Soul nodded. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" she offered him a muffin.

Silver's face turned red. "Wha-Why?" he stuttered.

"Well I don't know many guys here so..." said Soul.

"Wouldn't it be smarter if you asked Gold, I mean you're old friends..."

"I was, but Chris said she wanted to... Oops I wasn't supposed to say that. Don't tell anyone. And it's okay if you don't want too.I'll ask someone else." Said Soul.

"No, I'll go. I mean, I'd..." he coughed between words. "...lo-loved to take you to the dance."

"Really? Great!" she smiled. "Then I'll see you later."

Silver headed back to the dorm with Soul's muffin in his hand.

Almost everyone was in the room, except for Gold. Pearl and Dia were at the table enjoying their pie's from Platina and Emerald was next to them filling his mouth with Chocolate Caramels.

"Didn't recieve yours yet?" asked Silver to Ruby who wasn't eating anything.

Ruby seemed upset. "No, I did, but..." she stopped and sniffed. "HOW CAN _HER_ CHOCOLATE BE SO GOOD?"

Everyone just looked away.

"Oh so you got one who's it from?" asked Red to Silver.

Silver stared at the muffin in his hand.

"It's probably from Blue." Said Pearl.

"No, it's not over the top like that woman would've done it." Said Green. Silver glared at him. "Hers is more like this." Green showed the extreme pie.

"I knew he wouldn't say no." Everyone said in unison.

"Hey don't change the subject, who gave you th—" started Green.

"So Red..." said Silver. "Got any chocolates?"

Red's face turned red. He scratched his cheek. "Well actually Yell—"

Suddenly Gold came in.

"You!" he pointed at Silver. "What did you do?" he said.

"What?" everyone was confused.

"Okay this is what happened..." said Gold.

_FLASHBACK_

_Gold was heading back to the dorms when he saw Soul so he ran next to her._

"_Hey Soul."_

"_Hi Gold."_

"_So Soul... I was thinking since you're new here you don't know that many people and it'd be awkward for you to ask someone. So why don't I accompany you to the dance as a friend?" asked Gold casually._

"_That'd be great Gold, but I already asked Silver."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You must have done something to her!" said Gold.

"Unlike you, I don't have to make people ask me to the dance." Smirked Silver. "So I guess you are my servant for two weeks."

"No way! Soul asked you?" Pearl was suprised.

"Silver has a girlfriend. Silver has a girlfriend." Everyone started to make fun of him.

...

Coming Soon...


	4. Chapter 4

"Okaaay. According to my data only Chris doesn't have a date for the dance." Said Blue. Putting down her breakfast tray.

"What data?" said Platina. "And it's not a date for most of us."

"I can't believe you still haven't asked." Said Soul to Chris.

"Ask? Ask who?" Blue turned her attention to them.

Chris got all flustered and started to shake her head. "Ugh... Someone, anyone!" said Soul.

"Riiight." Blue rolled her eyes. "Just ask Gold if you can't find anyone to ask. I hear he's the only one of the guys to not have a date yet."

Soul started to cough and Chris spat her drink.

"Eew. Anyway, be quick you know you have to pick a matching color for you and your date." Said Blue.

"Would you stop calling it a date!" said Platina still poised.

"Whatever. Green and I are wearing blue. To match my eyes of course. So son't even think about wearing something similar! I am so in to win the queen position." Said Blue.

"Isn't it supposed to be a couples competition?" asked Chris.

"Well yeah, but when Green and I win I'll be the queen so..." said Blue.

"Don't count on it." Said Platina. "It's pretty obvious who the winners'll be."

"Who?" asked Soul.

"Black and White." Said Platina.

"Who?" asked Soul again.

Platina pointed at a table. Two guys and two girls were sitting together. One of the guys had brown hair and dark eyes. He was wearing glasses and seemed grumpy. The girl next to her was blonde, had green eyes and she was wearing a green hat. She seemed unusually happy. The other guy had light brown hair and black eyes. He was grinning and trying to feed his food to the girl sitting next to him. She was totally ignoring him. She had dark hair tiedup in a ponytail and very light eyes. Her presence was even more unapproachable than Platina.

"Which ones are they?"

"The one who's trying to feed the girl and the girl." Said Chris.

"The other two are Cheren and Bel, they all come from Isshu." Said Platina.

"Yeah, I don't know about them, but the other two have been the power couple since they came to school." Said Blue sulking.

"Wait those two?" asked Soul pointing at Black and White. "It looks more like he's annoying her more than dating her."

"It seems they have been friends for a very long time. All of them. It's normal for them to be comfortable." Said Platina. "Like Ruby and Sapphy."

"Oh yeah, where is she?" asked Chris.

"Picking outfits with Ruby. So when she's here duck and cover." Said Blue.

"I don't get it? Why the power couple?" asked Soul.

"Still on that? Well apparently Black's playboy-like mannerism and his boyish charms coupling with White's queen-like atitude and distant eyes they attract people." Explained Platina.

"I don't get it." Said Soul and returned to her meal.

"Oh ho ho. Do you feel that?" laughed Blue.

"Feel what?" asked the others.

"Ho ho, Sapphy's fed up with him." Smiled Blue.

Just as she said Sapphy came in with steam coming from her ears.

"What was it this time?" asked Chris.

"Dat idiot, I agreed to _pick_ a dress, but he decided dat he'd _make_ the dress. He try to take my measurements." Yelled Sapphire.

"Again?" asked Platina.

"I thought he had them already." Said Blue.

"Ugh!" Sapphire shut down.

"Don't worry, we're going dress shopping after school." Said Chris.

"Why are you going? You don't even have a date." Said Blue.

"For the last time, it is not a date!" said Platina.

"Yeah, whatever. By the way where's Yellow? Still not up yet?" asked Blue.

"How are we supposed to know if you don't. Don't you have morning classes?" asked Chris.

"We have free study for the first two." Said Blue. "She's probably still very nervous after asking Red to the dance. I'll go check her out."

...

At the same time the guys were also having breakfast.

"Where's Gold?" asked Red as Ruby came to the table.

"How should I know. Do I have to know everything!" yelled Ruby.

"What's his problem?" said Pearl to Dia.

"He probably tried to take Sapphire's measurements again." Said Silver. "And Gold's carrying my books to class."

"Do you have to know everything?" Ruby glared at him.

"No. That's him." Silver pointed at Green.

"Don't you think you're being too mean to Gold?" asked Red.

"No." He answered instantly. "He lost fair and square."

"I mean he already feels bad because he doesn't have a date." Said Red.

"Not my problem." He got up and got ready to leave. He turned to Green. "And Blue said you're supposed to wear something blue to the dance."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me that herself?" said Green.

"So you wouldn't be able to disagree." Said Silver.

"Duh!" said everyone as Silver left.

"Where is he going?" asked Ruby.

"Class. Third years have early classes today." Said Green.

"Seriously. Why is everyone such a know-it-all today!" complained Ruby.

Silver had made it to the girls' table. "Class is about to start."

"Oh right." Said Chris as she got up. "Where's Gold? Isn't he with you?"

"What am I his Siamese twin?" Silver talked back. "He's in the classroom."

"Riiight." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"No I'm serious. Anyway, are you coming or not?" he asked for the last time.

"Alright." Said Chris.

"Wait, my books are in my locker, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Said Soul.

"Why doesn't Silver go with you?" suggested Chris.

"Why?" said Silver.

"Because she's a girl and she has big books to carry." She explained. "Or can't you just wait to reunite with Gold who is _all by himself_ at the classrom." She stared at Soul when she said the last part.

"Oh right! I could use a hand with those." Smiled Soul.

"Whatever. Lets just get this over with." Said Silver as he followed Soul. "What is her deal?" he said to Soul as Chris went theother way.

"She's still too shy to ask Gold." Said Soul. "I'm telling you cause I already accidentally told you."

"Well that works for me. It's been working great for me actually." Said Silver.

"I don't get it." Said Soul. "And why is Gold at class so early, did he lose a bet or something?"

"Yes, yes he did." Said Silver.

"Really? To who?"

"Me."

"On what?"

"The dance."

"And?"

"I was asked before he was and he has to serve me for the next two weeks."

"So that's why he asked me to ask him to the dance the other night."

"Good thing you asked me first. He actually really wanted to go with Chris."

"Look at you all caring for him." Smiled Soul.

"Who's caring? And since when did you become such a tease, you were all shy and fragile last week."

"I bloomed. Didn't Gold tell you about my real personality. I am very fun, shy not so much." She smiled.

...

Gold was in the classroom alone. Talking to himself. "Damn that Silver. Making me carry his books to class."

"Talking to yourself? Or aren't you smart enough to know you're all alone?" asked Chris as she came in.

"What's it to ya super serious girl?" smirked Gold.

"Oh well, if it's not my business then my asking you to the dance is none of yours." Grinned Chris.

"Say what now?" asked Gold. "Are you asking me to the dance?"

"What's it to ya?" Chris mimiced Gold. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Fine, can I pick what you're wearing?"

"No."

"Can I pick mine."

"Yes."

"Then I'll pick you up at seven."

"The ballroom is closer than my room." Said Chris.

"Why do we even have a ballroom?"

"The school has money." Shrugged Chris. The bell rang. "Anyway the first bell rang, class is about to begin."

"Hiya guys!" yelled Soul as she came in with Silver who was carrying all her books.

"What happened? I told him to go with you so he'd help, not carry it all by himself." Said Chris.

Gold was trying to hold his laughter. "This is rich. You got me to be your butler cause you were already someone else's."

"Wait, butler?" questioned Chris.

"Oh yeah, they made a be—" just as Soul was about to explain Silver covered her mouth.

"Your friend talks too much." Said Silver to Gold.

"Oh yeah, I knew she seemed different before. She's almost as talkative as I am." Smiled Gold.

"Great, two peas in a pod." Chris rolled her eyes.

"Why would you say it like that? I thought we were friends." Sulked Soul.

"We are." Said Chris.

"Yeah, and I thought we were going to the dance together." Said Gold.

"Really? So you finally ask—" this time both Chris and Silver covered her mouth.

"Wow, she really does talk too much." Said Chris.

"A lousy friend you are." Said Soul. "Hey maybe we can make it a double date."

"It is not a date!" yelled Chris and Silver.

"Geez, you're both so uptight." Said Gold.

"Just like Platina." Said Soul.

"Maybe we should dump them and go on a date together." Said Gold to Soul.

"Maybe." Said Soul.

"Stop joking around. Didn't she reject you once already." Said Silver.

"Well she wasn't gonna now. Are you jealous? Huh? Huh?" Gold started to bug him.

"No way, wwho's jealous?" snapped Silver.

"Then it's okay if she goes with me." Smirked Gold.

"Actually we even picked out our color and registered it so I can't." Soul smiled at Chris. Right after that the second bell rang and lesson began.

...

"Okaaay, we're going dress shopping!" said Sapphy all happy.

"She's overly enthusiastic about this." Said Chris.

"Of course, she's going to buy something girly without Ruby." Said Blue. "And you, cheer up." She said to Yellow.

Suddenly Soul stopped right in front of a display window. "This is the dress I want." She was pointing at a white applique halter gown. "It's perfect." She said as she went in.

"She isn't going to wait for us?" said Blue sarcastically as the others went in after her. Soul quickly took the dress to the fitting rooms. "Well we might as well look for dresses since we're here."

"Okay, how is it?" asked Soul.

"That was fast." Said Blue.

"Wow, it looks great on you." Said Chris.

"You think. I thought because it's white it'd look like a wedding dress." Said Soul.

"No, it's fine and the applique flowers make it cheerful." Said Platina.

"Great I'll buy it." Said Soul.

"That was easy." Said Blue. "What are you looking at Yellow?"

Yellow quickly let go of the corner of the dress she was holding. "N-nothing." She said.

"No nothing." Said Blue as she grabbed the dress. "It's beautiful, you should try it on."

"It's very simple though." Said Yellow.

"Simple is better." Said Platina. "Your color is read, you wouldn't want to overdo it. Besides that would look great on you."

"Well, if you say so..." said Yellow shyly reaching for the dress.

"What do you mean? Are you saying this little girl's opinion is worth more for you than mine?" joked Blue. Yellow seemed flustered. "I'm kidding, go try it on."

"Okay." Said Yellow as she left to try on the dress.

"All done." Said Soul with a bag in her hand.

"Where's Yellow?" asked Chris from behind Soul.

"She's trying on something." Said Blue.

"Okay. Sapphy? What are you doing?" asked Chris to Sapphy who was talking to the salesgirl.

She was holding a dress in her hand. "Do you have this in turq-, uhm turkey..."

"Turquoise?" asked the salesgirl. Sapphy nodded. "That is turquoise."

"It is? Thank you." Said Sapphy. "I'm gonna try this on."

Yellow came out. Her dress was a simple red halter neck gown, which was loose other than the wrap around her belly.

"Looks great." Said Soul. Chris and Platina nodded.

"Red'll love it." Said Blue. Yellow blushed.

Sapphy came out. Hers was also a halter neck, but with thinner spaghetti straps tied to a big urban brown buckle. The dress was long on the back, but the front was short to show her legs.

"I like it, I'll buy it." She said.

"Why are we here? Don't you want our opinion?" asked Blue.

"Do you think it's bad, I don't think so." She said as she went back to take it off.

"She is right." Said Platina.

After that shop they followed Blue to atleast seven other stores where they tried many more dresses, but never bought any. At last Chris found a strapless golden dress with ribbons wrapped and glitter getting less from top to bottom.

Three stores later a classic swirl wrap blue gown caught Blue's eyes. "This is it." She said as she went in and grabbed it without a second tought.

"Don't you think it's too _open_ for the school dance?" asked Chris.

"Not if I wanna be the queen. Besides I have the body to show it off." She said.

"Aren't you buying anything?" asked Soul to Platina.

"I already have enough gowns to wear to the dance, I just tagged along." Said Platina.

"Finally we're all set for the dance." Said Blue.

Coming Soon...


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n:**** Last time I made up characteristics for Black and White(mostly from a picture I saw on Deviantart), but now since I've read the first few rounds of their chapter I now know what they're really like and I tried to make a smooth transition from the previous. Hope you'll like it.**

It was almost seven. The ballroom was filling up. The guys were standing by the food buffet because the only one of the girls who had showed up was Platina.

She and Pearl were having punch while Dia stuffed his face. Their color was pink. Platina was wearing a one-shoulder wrap dress which had a darker shade of pink (sorta like a pale rose) in the middle which was thight. Dia and Pearl were wearing matching black dress pants. But Dia had a white shirt and a black tie accompanied by a pale rose vest with stripes and also matching armbands like a bartender. Pearl had a black jacket with striped matching Dia's over a white shirt. He had a pale rose tie and pocket hanky.

"Where are they?" yelled Gold in boredom. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket. Under those he had a golden tie and vest and a white dress shirt.

"They are most likely still getting ready. Or that pesky woman is making them wait for her." Said Green. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants and a simple blue tie. He held a black jacket in his hand.

Silver glared at him. "That may be the case." He said in defeat. He had on a black tuxedo jacket over black dress pants. He also had a white shirt, white bow-tie and a white vest.

"Why isn't she here yet. Does she know how to wear a dress properly. Oh no, what if at the last minute she decided to wear pants. Or worse her jungle clothes! She should have let me dress her!" Ruby was pacing back and forth. He was wearing a long tuxedo jacket over black dress pants. Over his white dress shirt he had a black ascot and a turquoise vest.

Red put his hand on Ruby's shoulder to calm him down. He had on black pants and a black shirt. Over those he had a red tie and a slightly lighter black vest. "All of you just stay calm, I'm sure they'll be here in no tim..." before Red could finish his sentence his gaze was caught by the girls who walked in.

Yellow was the first to walk in. She was wearing the halter neck red dress she bought. It had a ribbon around the waist exactly the same color as the dress. Red was still speechless, but he managed to walk towards her. He coughed before he started to speak. "Y-you look very c-cute." His face turned the exact color as Yellow's dress.

"Thanks..." And Yellow's face matched Red's in color.

After her in came Chris. Her strapless dress was shining under the lights of the ballroom. She walked next to Gold before he could come to her. "So what do you think?"

"Nothing." Said Gold. Chris glared at him. "You look so good my brain has shut down." He smirked.

"Nice one." Said Silver sarcastically.

"Shh. I hear her coming." Said Ruby.

Sapphire came in. She was wearing the dress they got the other day and she wore her hair up and it seemed like a fountain. She had black shoes with black ankle straps and the front parts matched the buckle of the dress which held the straps of the dress.

"Sapphire..." Ruby's eyes were shining. "You look gorgeous. No that would be an insult to how you look."

"Okay, I get it, thank you." Sapphire said. She looked to her toes and blushed slightly. "I tried really hard to find a good dress."

"What are you talking about! You'd look beautiful even dressed in rags!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Hypocrite." Said the boys.

"Get a room would ya!" yelled Gold. "Kids these days." He said to the others.

"Says the biggest baby of all." Said Silver.

"Shut it they are very cute." Said Blue as she came in. She had the very _revealing_ blue dress on and she was wearing a very seductive red lipstick. "Now tell me how great I look."

Silver turned around and looked away with a terrified look on his face. Red closed his eyes with his hands and Sapphy closed Ruby's for him, who seemed to appriciate the dress. "Here, wear this." Said Green as he handed her his jacket.

"I don't want to." Pouted Blue.

"Just wear it." Green looked seriously mad. Blue took it without a question and put it on.

"Hey Silver." Said Chris to the boy who had turned his back to the door.

"What?"

"You can turn around now, your date is here."

"It is not a—" Silver turned around and saw Soul before he could finish his sentence. "...date." He said silently.

"Hey." Soul slightly waved her hand.

"Hi." Said Silver. He tried to loosen his collar. "You look good."

"Yes, I've been eating all my vegetables." Soul giggled.

"I mean you look... pretty." Said Silver silently turning his head the other way to hide his now pinkish cheeks.

Soul leaned down and got her face to face Silver's head on. "Thanks." She smiled. "You look very sharp yourself."

"We all do. And none of you had the slightest idea to compliment us." Complained Gold. "Do you know how much Winona lectured me?"

"Well it worked. You look good." Said Chris with a dead on serious face.

"You think so?" Gold smiled sheepishly. All his anger and arrogance had seemed to disappear. "Thanks."

"Come on let's dance." Said Soul as she pulled Silver from his hand. Silver hesitated a bit. "Or don't you know how to dance?"

"No, I know how to dance. Blue taught me." Said Silver. "And Fantina made us practice like crazy."

"Then what's the problem?"

Silver looked away from their intertwined hands. "Nothing."

"That's fun to watch." Said Blue.

"I thought you'd rather watch your competition." Said Platina.

"Don't worry about it. I've been eyeing Black and Cheren since I came. The girls haven't arrived yet."

"That's not good for you, huh Green? Your girl's eyeing some other guy at a dance." Said Gold.

"Shut up." Said Green.

"Look, look they're coming." Said Yellow as she saw Black and Cheren heading for the door.

First came in Bel. She had a strapless dress which was white on top and had an orange ribbon under the brests ties to a bow on the side. Under the ribbon the dress was a slighly lighter orange. She held onto Cheren's arm. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt with black suspenders and an orange tie.

Black held his hand out outside of the door. He wore mathcing black pants vest and tie and had an even blacker shirt under which shined a bit. He slowly pulled his hand in and on the other side White came in holding it. She had a long flowing black dress which was similar to what Marcia Cross wore for the 2006 Golden Globes minus the shoulder accesories. She had her ponytail on the side instead of the back.

"Looks like you're in for a challenge Blue." Said Chris.

"Especially if I continue to wear this." Said Blue as she took off Green's jacket.

"Do not take it off." Said Green strictly as he pulled it on her again.

Blue unwantingly did as he said. "Well that's outta make him King." Said Pearl.

"Great." Said Blue as she rolled her eyes. "I'm making him win."

...

Coming Soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n:**** I have previously written that Black, White and the others came from Isshu because at that time the English name for the new region had not been announced. I am keeping it that way and using Unova in a different manner. Do leave your comments on it wheter you like it or not.**

The dance was coming to an end and everybody was having a good time. Gold couldn't stepped on Chris' feet any more than ten times as everyone started to settle down. Soul and Silver were the last once to return from the dance.

"Nice... Twinkle-toes." Said Gold to Silver.

"Shut up. Atleast my date can still feel her feet." Said Silver.

"I thought it wasn't a date." Grinned Gold.

"Well you... Shut up."

"Such a heartwarming lovers' quarrel, but I'd keep it down key, your dates will be jealous." Said Blue.

"I thought you were busy flaunting your skin around." Said Gold.

"What skin are you talking about? My hands? Because that's all you can see from this nasty jacket." Said Blue as she hanged Green's jacket on her chair.

"That shoul be more than enough for a high school dance." Said Green.

"For once I agree with him." Nodded Silver.

"What are you my gay dads?" retorted Blue.

"Someone has to stop you from going overboard." Said Platina. "And you tend to listen to them the most."

"No one asked you." Pouted Blue.

"You'll cheer up in a minute. They're about the announce the king and queen." Said Ruby.

"I wouldn't bet on it." She pouted some more.

"I voted for you." Smiled Yellow.

"Did you? I'm so happy. What about you guys?" asked Blue.

Most of them looked away or stuffed their mouths with food.

"I didn't. Honestly." Said Platina and everyone else stared at her with open eyes, mouthing 'why would you say that' to her. "I'm not going to hide it. I don't think you were fit for the title."

"So you voted for the enemy? How fickle of you. Of you all."

"First of all they're not the enemy, and secondly I did not vote for them either." Explained Platina.

"Then who did you vote for may I ask?"

"No you may not." Said Platina. "Not after the resultsare shown."

Blue glared daggers at her for the next few minutes after that.

"On another note, Chris, how many times did Gold step on you? I lost count after six." Asked Ruby.

"Why would you ask me? I couldn't count at the time because of the pain I was in." Said Chris.

"Why are you ganging up on me now?" complained Gold.

"Eight times." Answered Silver.

"So ya were payin' more attention to that sap Gold than your date, huh? I feel fer ya Soul." Said Sapphy.

"Yes, me too. Next time maybe I'll choose more carefully." Said Soul.

"What? How is it my fault now?" yelled Silver.

"Not so funny when you're the target, huh?" smirked Gold.

"You're not out of the gutter yet, mister." Said Chris.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You two were simply lovely on the dance floor tonight, Red and Yellow." Said Platina.

"Yeah, I don't know much about dance, but you looked good." Said Pearl.

"I remember you worked really hard during Juan's dance lessons Red. I guess it shows." Said Dia as he munched on another bread.

Red and Yellow started to blush. "I-ı don't know what to say. Thanks guys." Said Red, schratching the back of his head.

"Hush, Fantina's about to announce the inners." Said Blue excitedly.

Fantina took the stage.

"Hello everyone, I hope you've been having a pleasant evening." She said and everyone cheered. "I'm glad. Before I announce the winners for this year's Valentine's King and Queen I must unfortunately waste your time with some school announcements."

A few boos were heard. "Oh boo hoo. You rarely ever see me besides from these events, cherish my extended presence." She joked. "Moving on. As you all have noticed we've had exchange student from Isshu this past semester with us. I am here to say this was a trial for an up and coming event we are planning with Unova Academy of Isshu. After the Easter holidays their students will be coming over and a school wide tournament between the two academies will be held."

"So the school actually turning into Hogwarts this year." Said Gold.

"Nothing in your daily school life will change. You will still attend the same classes, your dorms will remain the same. We will have lecturers from Isshu attending your classes. All that will change will be announced in a week's advance atleast. Well that is all for it now. Do try to get along when they arrive." Said Fantina. "And now for the moment you have been waiting for. If only Winona and Wallace would be so kind to bring me the resulst without bickering."

Everyone tried to hold their laughter, unsuccessfully. In the end Juan brought up the results and Winona and Wallace use separate sides of the stage to bring up the crowns.

"Well here it is. The ballots have all been counted and this years Valentine's King and Queen are..." Fantina stared.

"This is it." Blue crossed her fingers.

"... from this year's senior class..."

"Oh my god, could it really be?" she started to get more excited.

"... Red and Yellow!" Fantina announced excitedly.

Everyone started to cheer and applause which did great to cover Blue's screaming. Everyone at their table turned to Yellow and Red as they looked at eachother and started to turn red.

Blue eventually came back to her senses and even started to clap and smile.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Green.

Red and Yellow quickly went on the stage and were crowned by Wallace and Winona.

"I'm glad it was them. I wouldn't have forgiven anyone else." Said Blue. Everyone started staring at her. "It's not like it's their fault they are so blushingly adorable."

"I am certain that wasn an incorrect phrase." Said Platina.

"I'm not sure if they won because everone loves them or everyone wanted to tease them." Said Ruby.

"Probably both." Answered Green.

"This is great." Said Sapphy. "But when will we stop clappin' and start sittin'?"

"We shant! We will dance to honor the new king and queen! But more importantly you and you new dress!" exclaimed Ruby as he pulled her onto the dance floor again.

The dance floor started to fill up as Red and Yellow dance in the center. Even Wallace had succumbed to the atmosphere and asked Winona, who had reluctantly accepted his offer.

"Let's go Missy, the dance floor will miss us." Said Pearl as he and Dia held out their hands to her.

"Very well." She said as they left.

"Well we should go too." Said Blue as she pulled Green after her.

"Atleast she's not mad." Said Chris.

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna dance?" asked Soul.

"No, I like to keep my feet thank you very much." Said Chris. "Why aren't you though?"

"I'm a bit tired." Soul answered and she leaned into her ear for the rest of her answer. "And I don't think Silver was enjoying it the last time. He kept looking away and was all stiff."

"Yeah, I don't think that's the reason." Smiled Chris.

"Hey, hey, tell us what she said as well." Said Gold.

"Apparently youlike to suck on your thumb when you're nervous." Said Chris.

"Soul, why would you tell her that?" cried Gold.

"Wait, you really do? I just made that up." Chris.

"What are you a baby?" smirked Silver.

"Wha- No! Shut up." Gold crossed his arms as the three of them laughed at him.

...

Coming Soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n:**** Sorry for not posting in a long time, but on the upside it is the same time of year as it is in the story right now.**

It was the morning after the dance and Blue had just gotten up. Her hair was a mess and she kept rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"You look terrible," said Platina sipping from her cup of tea.

"Well, yeah it's seven in the morning on a Sunday. I have a test tomorrow. Why are you even up this early? And why do you look so good?" asked Blue.

" I am always up at this hour. I have breakfast at seven and then I start on my daily duties as president," explained Platina.

"And as president it is your duty to help the students in any way..." smiled Blue.

"I am not helping you study for your Pokémon Nutrition test."

"Meanie." Blue pouted and went into the bathroom.

Yellow exited her room a few minutes later. "Hey Platina, is Blue up yet?"

"She did wake up, but she might have fallen asleep in the bathroom," said Platina.

"Okay." Yellow knocked on the bathroom door. "Blue? Are you sleeping?"

"I swear I didn't steal that!" said Blue suddenly.

"What?" asked Yellow.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I fell asleep. I'll be out in a sec," said Blue.

"Okay, I'll get the books." Said Yellow as she went back to her room.

"G'morning Yellow," yawned Sapphy. She was still wearing the dress from last night.

"Morning Sapphy. Are you still wearing the same dress?" asked Yellow.

Blue came out of the bathroom in light speed. "Ooh, Sapphy is doing the walk of shame. Wearing the same clothes from last night. You naughty girl, you," smirked Blue.

"She obviously just slept in it. As we all know Sapphire is the type of person who would not bother with changing her clothes before bed if she is tired," argued Platina. "And she did just come out of her own."

"Spoilsport," muttered Blue.

"Aah! What a night," said Ruby as he came out of Sapphy's room. Everyone turned to him and Sapphy with wide eyes. "Oh, you guys are all up."

"What is going on? How is this okay?" asked Blue and turned to Platina.

"I-I..." Platina was having a hard time finding her words. "What is this? Am I supposed to report this? What's going on?"

Yellow's face was so red, so looked like she was about to faint.

"No, no it's nothing like that. I swear!" yelled Sapphy.

"It better not be," said Blue.

"Who are you to talk?" said Ruby.

"You hush up," said Blue very irritated.

"Even Blue would know not to do something like this," Platina defended.

"Would ya all just listen tah me?" yelled Sapphy. "We didn' do anything. We came here last night tah play cards cos Emerald was sleeping in his room. We fell asleep sometime during da night. See my bed hasn' even been touched. Jeez!"

"Okay, relax. We believe you. Where was Chris when all this happened?" asked Blue.

"She's sleeping in Soul's bed with her in our room," answered Platina.

"Weird. Anyway, how is this even okay?" questioned Blue.

"You do realize that my dorm head is Wallace," said Ruby.

"True, but where was Winona when all this happened?"

"Probably in his room, if you ask me," said Ruby.

This time Yellow really fainted. Platina and Blue rushed to her. "Funny, but inappropriate," said Platina.

"Most likely to be true though," said Blue and laughed.

"Ya should leave before someone sees ya," said Sapphy.

"Right," said Ruby and left.

"I never want to go through that again," said Blue as she and Platina carried Yellow to her bed.

"You will most certainly go through that again if you have daughter."

"Don't say that with a straight face."

"It was very unpleasant. Even if it was not necessarily true, the possibility of it was," said Platina.

"You aren't her mother. Heck, you aren't even as old her, leave the worrying to the grown-ups," said Blue.

"Tell me when you see one."

"Funny."

"Though now I think you have leverage over Sapphire to help you with Pokémon Nutrition. It is one of her fortes," suggested Platina.

"I like the way you think. But why is Chris in your room and not her own?"

"I do not know. They must have come back late. They probably saw Ruby in Sapphy's room and decided to sleep in Soul's bed to not bother them," said Platina.

"Why didn't they do anything if they saw Ruby in here. Those two are so gonna get it..."

"Careful, your mature side is showing."

"Again, hilarious."

At lunch everyone except for the seniors were having lunch together. Platina kept glaring at Ruby, without saying a word.

"So last night was fun, huh?" said Ruby to ease the tension, which only made Platina glare at him more. So he just continued to eat quietly.

"Yeah, you guys came in late," said Dia to Silver and Gold. "I never even saw Ruby come." Platina's glare got colder and Pearl elbowed Dia for him to get the point. "What?"

"Nothing, just be quiet and eat," said Pearl quietly.

"Fine," said Dia as he dove into his food.

"Well we were out late on a double date," said Gold.

"It wasn't a date," said Silver grumpily.

"No, it wasn't," said Chris. "At least for us. I mean the way you two went on and on like a bickering old couple made it look like me and Soul were the third and fourth wheels to your date."

"Soul and _I_," corrected Platina.

"You weren't there," said Gold.

"Nice one, dumbass," muttered Silver.

"Silver, language," said Soul.

"You're not my mother."

"I wouldn't want to be if my son was talking like that," retorted Soul.

"Ooh, burn," laughed Gold.

"Really?" Chris stared at Gold with her arms crossed. He shrugged.

"Well at least the heat is of us now," whispered Ruby to Sapphy.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," said Platina.

The four juniors just stared at them, not knowing what was going on. "Anyway, I am volunteering to be one of the student guides for the students coming from Isshu," said Chris.

"That sounds fun. I wonder if I can volunteer?" said Soul.

"You just got here. You need a guide yourself," said Silver.

"Way to go, douchebag," said Gold.

"Language!" warned Soul.

"You aren't my mother either," whined Gold. "And I was defending you."

"I don't need you or anyone to defend me, thank you very much."

"Well sorry for being a gentleman."

"You really don't know what a gentleman is do you?" mocked Chris.

"You know what I am so sick and tired of everyone ganging up on me," said Gold as he got up.

"It's not ganging up. It's you always being wrong and everyone else trying to correct you," said Silver.

"What you're doing isn't that great either, mister," said Soul to Silver. "You can at least try to be nicer to him. You're friends aren't you?"

"No, we just happen to share a room together," said Gold.

"You know what you guys are just impossible, why don't you just leave us alone until you figure out a way to not hurt the people around you when sorting out your differences," said Chris coldly.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," said Silver as he left.

"Yeah, whatever," said Gold as he left the other way.

"Don't you think you were a bit to hard on them?" asked Soul.

"They had it coming."

"They'll get over it," said Sapphy.

"So what's happening with you guys?" asked Chris as everyone on that side of the table looked away.

**So, what do you guys think? Leave your comments and suggestions. Also if you have any ideas, thoughts, stuff you want to see, don't hesitate to leave those as comments as well. I am always open to suggestions. Especially if you have ideas about what character from the games/manga should be responsible for at the school.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the end of first period and the seniors had just come out of their Pokémon Nutrition test.

"Ugh, I can't believe how hard that was," complained Blue.

"I thought you studied," said Red.

"I did," answered Blue. "I even got Sapphy to help me and Yellow, but in the end Yellow didn't come. She can't look Sapphy in the eye since yesterday. Or Ruby."

"What? Why?" asked Red.

"Well—"

"It's a long story," Yellow interrupted Blue.

"You know, it's your fault for only studying the day before," said Green.

"You're one to talk. Like you study at all. All you did yesterday was lecture us, tell us how wrong we were," said Blue.

"He studies all the time," said Red. "Two hours everyday for each class we had that day. Plus he goes over them on the weekends."

"You don't have to defend me," said Green.

"I'm not defending you. I'm just saying what you do, since you won't ever admit to it. Thinking it's bragging," said Red.

"Tch." Green crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Seriously, you study that much. I always though you were like Platina and Sapphy," said Blue.

"We've known each other for years and you never knew that?" asked Yellow. "I can't believe how self absorbed you are." Yellow paused after a second with her eyes wide open and turned to Blue. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

"No, I know you didn't, doesn't make it any less true though," said Blue. "I'll see you guys later okay."

After Blue left there was a moment of silence.

"Should one of us go after her?" asked Red.

"No, let her blow off some steam, she'll be just as annoying by next period," said Green.

"I feel like you're too cold at times that it comes off very mean," said Red. Green didn't pay much attention to him.

As they were walking, Yellow couldn't help but look back every once in a while.

"So, I signed up for being a student guide," said Chris as she sat next to Soul.

"Great, so what do you have to do?" asked Soul.

"Not as much as I had thought. Show the exchange students around the school the first day, take them to their classes the next and, show them around town on the weekend. You know you can probably do it too. You know your way around no matter what Silver says," said Chris.

"Thanks, but I think I should focus on catching up for now. Your curriculum is a little different from my old school's," said Soul.

"Okay, but don't admit that near Silver. Don't want to give him the satisfaction," said Chris.

"Sure, but I don't get why you're so upset with them."

"You've only been here for a few months, and sure you might've known Gold since you were a kid, but trust me I've had to deal with their bickering for years and it has to stop. Be it if it's going to take some tough love," explained Chris.

"I sometimes think you like being as bossy as Gold says you are," laughed Soul.

"It's a good thing those two aren't talking to us right now. You're becoming more like Gold every day," muttered Chris.

"Must be why you like me so much," grinned Soul.

Chris gave her an exasperated glare.

"And how do you know that we weren't two peas in a pod to begin with, which we were. My mom even says Gold was the tamer one when we were little. Apparently I matured with aged, and Gold... didn't," smiled Soul.

"Hilarious," said Chris.

"Wasn't joking. Oh look the guys are here," said Soul as she waved at Silver and Gold.

"What are you doing?" said Chris between her teeth as she lowered Soul's hand. 'We're not talking to them."

"No, you're not talking to them. Besides look they seem to be getting along now. Your nagging must have worked," said Soul.

"Nagging?"

"You know what I mean," said Soul. "Hey guys!"

"Oh, I thought you weren't talking to us," snapped Gold.

"Ah, that was mostly if not entirely Chris. Second, it's okay since you two are getting along," said Soul.

"Hah! No, we are not getting along. We never get along, and newsflash we are never going to get along. We barely tolerate each other because we share one room, and if we didn't we wouldn't spare a single word," explained Silver.

"Wow, harsh man. True, but harsh," said Gold.

"And that is why I am right," said Chris opening her Pokémon Culture textbook as Erika came into the room.

After class Soul stopped Silver in the hallway.

"What? You want to lecture me like your bossy friend?" asked Silver grumpily.

"No, I just want to talk. Come with me, would you?" said Soul calmly as she grasped his wrist and lead him towards the library.

Silver took his arm back. "I don't need you to pull me like a dog on a leash. Just lead the way."

Soul opened her mouth to say something back, but decided not to. They sat at a table in an isolated section of the library.

"So?" asked Silver impatiently.

"Look, I don't know what your 'deal' is," she used air quotations for 'deal, "but nothing can justify your constant anger towards the world."

"I'm not trying to justifying," grumbled Silver.

"Well, that's not very likable."

"I don't need people to like me."

"That's a lie if I've ever heard one. You only think you don't need it because you already have an unbreakable bond with Blue. Like Red and Green, Ruby and Sapphire or Dia, Pearl and Platina. Now, I don't know what it's based on, but it's strong enough to give you that emotional pillar," explained Soul.

"And your point is?" asked Silver.

"Look, it might not be obvious to you through your I-hate-the-world-vision, but your relationship actually means a lot to Gold. Obviously he will never admit to it, but the back and forth thing you two have makes him feel he has a deep bond with you. You might not be best friends, but the rivalry between the two of you is just as strong. And both of you make each other aspire to become better. Well better than the other, but still," continued Soul.

"What are we supposed to be soul mates or something? Completing each other?" asked Silver skeptically.

"No, I'm saying you're part of his life and he's a part of yours. Whether you like it or not that's the way it is. And believe it or not having you in his life makes Gold very happy."

"Why do you care so much?" asked Silver.

"Because Gold is very precious to me and I've known him longer than anyone has. I know when he's happy and when he's just faking a smile, I know what's good for him. I want him to be happy so you better listen to what I'm saying or—" Soul was interrupted by Silver.

"Or what? You'll sic Blue on me?" chuckled Silver.

"No, I was going to say or you'll reveal what kind of a person you truly are and that guy isn't worth my time," explained Soul.

"You're assuming that I care about him," he said.

"Well if you don't then you won't do what I'm asking, but since I do I have to still ask," said Soul.

There was a moment of silence, which broke after Soul got up.

"Well I said what I had to say, so rest is on you," said Soul and left.

Silver's eyes were fixated on her until his view of her was obstructed by bookshelves. After that he let out a loud sigh and buried his head in his arms. He only had two thoughts in his head. _Why did she care so much? And why did he_...

**Hope you liked the newest chapter. Please leave comments and/or suggestions. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mornings in the boys' room were usually quiet and today was no exception other than some whistling coming from the bathroom.

"Would you keep it down in there? Some of us still have some time to sleep," yelled Gold from his room.

Emerald got out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Gold's room to start whistling even louder.

"Would you stop annoying him? When he starts his day off grumpy we all have to endure it," said Green correcting Red's finished homework.

"Plus, won't he just complain to Chris if you keep doing that?" asked Red as he was doing the rest of his unfinished homework.

"It's completely fine," said Emerald as he held his thumb up. "Because she is not talking to Gold or Silver."

"Huh, why?" asked Red.

"Dunno."

"More importantly won't Silver just be mad if you keep doing that in front of their room?" asked Pearl as he got his bag and a half-asleep Dia, ready to leave.

"Also not a problem. He left like an hour ago. Apparently those two are also not talking."

"What is going on with those three?" wondered Red.

"Beats me," said Emerald as he continued his whistling.

"Sure enough Blue will most likely fix it once it gets to her ear. Got to hand it to that woman, she might be useless at most things, but I don't know anyone whose better at dealing people. But enough of that, you should focus more on this than anything else for now," said Green as passed Red back his now heavily red homework back.

Red looked at the paper and his face fell. "Thank god we don't have class first period."

Suddenly Gold's door opened very loudly and Gold left the room in a flash, not forgetting to give Emerald a nasty glare as he left.

"It's amazing isn't it? You cheeks are so fluffy and soft. Reminds me of marshmallow, I just want to stick a stick through and roast them," said Soul as she kept poking Gold's cheek with a stick.

"Would you cut that out?" said Gold. "I'm already in a bad mood."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" he said between his teeth.

"Wrong," smiled Soul as she kept poking.

"Are you kidding me right now? Just stop it."

"Sorry. Seeing you all alone and pitiful makes me want to bully you."

"Are you guys seeing this?" Gold turned around, hoping to get sympathy from either Chris or Silver, both of which just turned their heads the other way.

"Too bad, nobody to go crying to," smiled Soul.

"Why don't you go hang out with Chris?"

"She's so boring, nagging me because now she can't nag you," Soul said loudly making a vein pop on Chris' forehead. "Plus, I'm currently your only friend."

"What a friend you are," said Gold as his cheek kept being poked.

Soul grinned at his displeasure as she discreetly turned her gaze towards Silver. He was looking at the two with sheer disinterest and she wasn't sure whether to be glad about him not displaying any anger. Her thoughts and poking came to a stop as Lucy came in and began class.

After class ended Platina came to collect Chris and the other students guides for orientation. Dia and Pearl weren't accompanying her so she asked Soul to tell them she wouldn't have lunch with them today. Chris left without saying a word.

"Are you guys not talking too?" asked Gold.

"No, we are. I do agree with what she's saying, just not with what she's doing," answered Soul. "And recently since that's the only thing we've been talking about we end up fighting every time."

"I guess yelling is still talking. I even miss being nagged by her."

"Aw, someone's lovesick," said Soul as she made kissy faces.

"Am not!"

"Still a terrible liar. But I'll still throw you a bone. She isn't that pleased with this situation either. It's mostly her pride that's making her not take a step back."

"I know. That girl just doesn't compromise."

"Just make up with Silver then, can't be easy just giving each other the cold shoulder while living together."

"It's actually easier than you'd think. Nobody's been on my case recently. Well other than you."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call what I do very constructive."

"You did pretty much destroy my cheeks today."

"But they are so squishable," said Soul as she started to play with Gold cheeks as if they were play-dough.

"I said stop!"

"Say the magic word." Soul singsonged.

"I don't know the friggin magic word!"

"Well, too bad."

"You little..." Gold tried to push her away with little luck and resorted to messing her hair.

"Hey, that's low!"

"You started it!"

"Would you mind not disturbing everyone this early," said Silver as he was passing by.

"What?" said Gold as he pulled Soul closer and messed her hair even more. "Jealous?"

"Tch, as if. Dumbass," he said and left.

"And they thought I'd gotten up from the wrong side of the bed today," said Gold.

"Would you leave my hair alone already!" Soul pushed Gold away and started to fix her hair. "And somebody should really switch his jerk switch off."

"Yeah, Blue normally would have done that by now. Haven't seen her around much recently. Is something wrong?"

"She seems quieter than usual, but I've only known her for so long, so I'm probably not the best judge of that."

"Spring is the bringer of weird times."

"Pretty sure it just brings rain and cherry blossoms."

"Not what I mean. Every year around this time that guy gets even more annoyed with everything in the world and Blue gives him a good talking to along with the occasional smacking. Wonder why she hasn't done it yet."

Soul shrugged and fixed her bow. "Well for the sake of your daily life, she better do that soon then."

"I bet that will definitely motivate her."

Later that afternoon the boys were up studying in their common room with the exception of Silver who had retired early.

"So," started Gold. "What's up with Blue recently?"

"Dunno. We see her when she gets to class just before it starts and she leaves immediately after it ends. We don't even get to say hi to he anymore," sad Red.

"It's been very quiet and peaceful," added Green.

"Yeah, but I miss her. I feel like I can't even remember what she sounds like."

"I hear it every day though," said Emerald from behind them. All three of them turned to him. "Yeah, she's been coming to the kindergarten recently. She comes during every break."

"Why? To see you, you handsome devil?" joked Gold.

"No, she spends all of her time talking to Roxanne. At first I was glad because I though Roxanne would be more lenient with us given she was busy with her, but turns out she's every bit as perceptive when she's busy with someone else."

"Duh, that's why she's the kindergarten teacher. You guys are exhausting," said Gold.

"Blue didn't seemed to think so. She was partially responsible for us when this huge guy with red hair came. He and Roxanne were talking in private most of the day."

"That must have been Alder," said Pearl from the corner.

"Who?" asked everyone in unison.

"He's apparently the kindergarten teacher from Unova. My dad said that this week is orientation week for the faculty and guides, so some teacher would be visiting from over there."

"Your dad's part of the school board right?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah."

"So that's why Missy didn't come to lunch today. She's helping the student guides," said Dia.

"Isn't that exactly what Soul told you today at lunch?" asked Gold.

"Maybe, but there was food in front of me, I wasn't listening."

"Hey, Ruby, weren't you going to be a guide too? Didn't you go to the orientation?" asked Pearl after he hit Dia's head.

"I did. It was very boring. And you have to see the stupid sashes we have to wear. So ugly."

"If you hate it so much why are you volunteering?" asked Gold.

"First I am not volunteering, my dad is forcing me. And second, Sapphire's doing it too."

"Ooh, you two have been very cozy since the dance," said Gold with his eyebrows raised and Emerald wolf-whistled.

"Shut up, I'm going to my room," said Ruby with his face all red.

"Seriously, what's with you and whistling today?" asked Gold a little irritated.

"Blue taught me how to yesterday," said Emerald.

"It's good to know she finally found friends her own age," laughed Gold only to receive a very cold glare from Green. "Someone's moody that they haven't seen her lately," Gold muttered quietly.

**End of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you have any thoughts or comments. **


End file.
